


The Nuances of Family

by Surrealx3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Asgard is a planet, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky's gonna piss you off a bit, Dysfunctional Family, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Parent Avengers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Thor Is Not Stupid, insensitive jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: Being intergalactic heroes isn't the easiest job. Between the spaces battles, political navigating and their unique set of personal issues, there's barely room to be functional. If there's anything the crew members of The Avenger don't need, it's a kid.Jarvis decides that he wants one anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So people told me that I should upload another of my dad!Tony (which I have more of than I honestly think I should cause I've been playing around with this idea for a while) and I decided to go ahead and do it. What's the worst that could happen, amiright? Anyway, hope you like it.

 Andromeda galaxy, Quadrant 4, planet Kryda

0800h: The Avenger lands in Kryda ports to restock food supply and buy material for repairs.

1600h: Uru runs through the marketplace with guards and police on her heels. She weaved through the crowds, her dexterity giving her an advantage. She makes it to the ports, going off a dream that someone would let her hitch a ride. She runs pass several scowling and unwelcoming faces before seeing a ship door closing. Without noticing the unique, sleek design or bright blue letters on the ship’s haul, she scrambles for it. Pushing herself even harder, she makes a running leap to catch the door going up. The door continues rising without a hitch and Uru’s grip wavers and slips as she tried to pull herself up. It startles her when the door suddenly stops but not enough to keep her from taking advantage of the stillness and scrambling inside. Once she was safely inside, the door continues to close, locking out her pursuers. Uru slides to the ground, exhausted. Her heart was beating out of her chest and tears of relief formed in her eyes. She sat there for a while, just so incredibly happy. Barely a second later, the ship took off.

* \- - - - -

Tony relaxed as the ship broke from the planet’s atmosphere but he still asked, just for the sake of asking, “Everything looking alright, Jarv?”

“Of course, sir.” The AI answered. “By the way, sir, there’s been a small intrusion.”

 “Small intrusion,” Tony shot to his feet, alarmed. “Since when is any intrusion small? Who are they? What are they doing? How did they get in?”

“It’s a young girl that had been exuding distress signals. She jumped onto the door while it was closing. Due to the sudden weight, my systems stalled long enough for her to get in.”

Tony’s mouth morphed into a teasing grin as JARVIS explained. “Systems stalled. Yeah right, save it for the judge, Jarv. You’re just a huge softy that can’t resist a damsel in distress.”

“In my defense, sir, so are you.”

“Yeah,” Tony’s smile waned, “Yeah, I guess I am. What is she doing now, J?”

“She is sitting in the doorway.”

“Okay,” Tony brushed imaginary dust off his jeans, “Guess I’ll go say hi. Jarv, alert the rest of the crew to our visitor.”

“Very good, sir.”

Tony went descended to the entrance floor and strolled over to the main door. Just like JARVIS said, a small girl was sitting there, eyes closed, resting on the door. Dried tear streaks ran down her cheeks. Tony jumped when her eyes snapped open, flashing red before cooling to a warm brown. They stared at each other for a second before Tony finally got sick of the silence.

He cleared his throat, “Hey there. I’m Tony.”

She squeaked, “Uh, Uru.”

“Uru,” Tony nodded, “Pretty name.”

“Thank you.”

Another awkward silence. “So… do you need us to take you somewhere?”

“Oh, no, I,” her eyes gained a watery sheen. “I’m sorry. I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“No, that’s fine,” Tony tripped over himself trying to get to her. Once he was close, he wasn’t sure what he should even do. He went for a hearty pat on the shoulder. “That’s fine, perfect actually. You’re just hanging around. No better ship to do that on than this one. We seem to be looking for ways to make our crew as ridiculous as possible.”

“Really?” Her eyes widened and the grip on the hem of her shirt tightened.

The motion drew Tony’s eye to her outfit. Calling it rags would have a bit of a compliment. It was a rough fabric that would definitely last but it was colorless, oversized and looked like it belonged more on a hardened criminal. She was also wearing silver bands on her wrist but at least it looked like her hands were getting blood. “Really. Come on, you look like you can use a bath and some better clothes. Jarv, ask Nat to get some clothes ready.”

“Of course, sir.”

Uru jumped at the voice and looked around for the source. “Who was that?”

“That was just JARVIS,” Tony explained, “He’s the artificial intelligence, emphasis on intelligence, that takes care of pretty much everything on this ship. If you need anything, just ask him.”

“Okay,” she relaxed slightly. “Nice to meet you, Jarvis.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, miss Uru,” the AI’s voice was mysteriously warm and actually made her crack a smile. And that, in turn, made Tony smile.

He directed her to one of the empty rooms on the ship and showed her the bathroom. After he promised to have clothes on the bed once she was out, he ran down to Natasha’s room. She was already waiting outside her door with a small stack of clothes and a critical expression.

“Taking in strays, Stark?” she asked.

“Hey, this one is on Jarvis,” Tony argued. “I had nothing to do with it. I didn’t even know until after we left the atmosphere.”

Natasha sighed, “Only you would make a vigilante AI. I’m still coming for you if this bites us in the ass.”

“It won’t. I swear. Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a scout.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why. I totally have the ass for the uniform.”

She rolled her eyes but smirked. “Go give her clothes then bring her to the communal area. We want to meet her if she’s going to be living here.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” He waved and walked back down to the room currently occupying a young girl. As if that was what a group of sort of really deadly people needed. A child. Maybe he could pawn her off on Pepper. Pepper could find her a more appropriate home. Problem solved. “Jarvis, after we leave Asgard, set coordinates to Earth.”

“Yes sir. You wish to leave miss Uru with Ms. Potts?”

“Read my mind, bud. The ship is no place for a growing kid. Too much insanity.”

JARVIS went silent. His lack of agreement was somewhat suspicious but Tony shrugged it off and continued walking. After setting the clothes on her bed, he waited outside the bedroom. A few minutes later, JARVIS reported, “She’s dressed, sir.”

“Thanks, Jarv.” Tony knocked on the door and opened at the faint, ‘come in.’ “Hey, kiddo. So, the rest of the crew wants to meet you and by the rest, I mean the ones that are actually onboard at the moment. There’s more that we’re actually on our way to pick up right now. They’re all absolute sweethearts when you’re not on your bad side. If you’re on their bad side, then your life is in danger but you seem nice so I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. Anyway, let’s go.” He led her down the hall, keeping a constant commentary going where things are at, how things work and right in the middle of explaining how the oxygen circulation worked, it occurred to him how someone more outspoken would be telling him to shut up by now. He smiled back at her sheepishly. “Sorry, I talk a lot.”

She shook her head, smiling, “I don’t mind. It’s nice,” comforting, grounding. She didn’t say it but Tony saw the way her hands fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, trying to push it down as if silently telling herself to stay here.

“Great, I’ll take that as permission to ramble on,” so he did until they reached the communal room. It was a mix of living room and kitchen. There were three huge couches facing the television screen and an island separating one couch from the add-on kitchen. This kitchen was small enough to just be used for convenience while another kitchen was where the actually cooking was done. Natasha, Clint and Bruce were already there, sitting on one couch so Tony and Uru took the couch across from them.

“So guys,” Tony smiled, noting that Nat was the only one who actually looked wary. Bruce was smiling gently and being his usual awesome self. Clint had his lips wrapped around a bunch of lollipops, which Tony wasn’t going to ask about, and just looked curious. “This is Uru. She’s going to be hanging around for a bit. Say hi everyone.”

Bruce stood up and held at a hand, “Hi, I’m Bruce.”

Uru hesitated before touch his hand lightly, “Nice to meet you.”

“Mmph,” Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out another lollipop, then held it out to her. “Mmm m mphmm.”

Uru took it tentatively and offered a smile in return. “Thank you.”

“That weirdo is Clint,” Tony told her. “Just ignore him and he’ll go away.”

Clint raised his middle finger pointedly and left.

“I think he’s trying to win a bet with himself,” Natasha explained, reluctantly fond. She looked back at Uru, her wariness falling slightly. “I’m Natasha.”

Uru replied with a jerky nod, “Nice to meet you.”

“I’ll be starting on dinner soon. Be sure to join us.” The order was the olive branch Tony had been hoping for.

Uru nodded obediently. “I will.”

“Good,” Natasha left, leaving her with Bruce and Tony.

“Uru,” Bruce sat down next to her and said carefully. “I’m the closest thing we have to a doctor on this ship so if you ever feel ill, mentally or physically, feel free to ask Jarvis where I am. No one here can be called an example of picture perfect mental health so I doubt anything you say will surprise me.”

Uru froze for a second, eyes wide. She made a distressed, strangled sound and stared at her hands. Then she nodded.

Bruce smiled encouragingly, “See you at dinner.”

After Bruce left, Tony showed her back to her room. “Get comfortable, dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Jarv, buddy, direct her to the dining room for me?”

“Of course, sir,” the AI answered.

“Thanks. See you, Uru.”

Uru waved then collapsed on her new bed as soon as the door closed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets used to having a kid and Steve is just not having it.

Tony fidgeted at the dinner table, watching the door while the rest of his crew went on talking as if someone wasn’t missing. When the familiar, half-frightened face appeared at the door, he jumped to his feet.

“Uru, hey, thought you got lost. Nat cooked today so don’t worry about being poisoned. I left the seat next to Bruce open because he’s the only one I actually trust around children.”

The glares he got for that was totally worth the barely concealed snort from Uru. She sat down quietly and dug into the plate in front of her while keeping one eye on the rest of them.

“So,” Clint said to break the silence that suddenly took over. “What do you like to do for fun?”

Uru grimaced into her plate. “Not much.”

“Then you should totally try archery,” Clint flapped his arms excitedly. “I could teach you. I’m the best archer in the universe. You’d be getting lessons from the master.”

They were all surprised by how enthusiastic her “okay” was. Clint preened a bit and continued talking about the art of archery, flapping his arms like the happy birdman he was.

It goes to show how much they liked popping each other’s bubbles when Natasha offered to teach her fighting techniques and received an answer that was just as enthusiastic. Then Bruce cut in with offering to continue whatever schooling she had once she was done with them.

“Wait, what about sciencing with me?” Tony complained. “She can’t science with me if you guys take up all her time.”

“We won’t take up all her time,” Bruce assured him, “Just about five to six hours a day at most.”

“Oh, I get the leftover time, that’s flattering,” Tony pouted. He looked at Uru, grinning. “So when you’re done with those losers, you can come down to my lab and hangout with me. We’ll do all types of science.”

The grin she couldn’t quite hide was all the thanks they needed.

The next day, they began the lessons, observing closely as she opened up more and more with every accomplishment. In the lab, Tony rambled on then took some time to slow down and actually explain, then went back to rambling on. It started to feel like every time she came down, she sat closer and closer. When Tony succeeded in downsizing the oxygen circulating technology into something that could fit into his suit, he cheered and squished Uru in a tight hug. He didn’t realize until five days later that hugs had become a normal thing between the two of them.

Tony was walking to his room with Bruce after being in his lab for twenty-four hours and saw Uru coming down towards him. He waved sleepily, “Hey, darlin’, where are you off to?”

“Archery,” she chirped, stopping to let Tony hug her.

He couldn’t help but smile as he rested on her head, “That so. ‘s it goin’ well?”

“Yeah, Clint says I have a good eye. He’s going to move the target further back today.”

“’m proud of you. Go on ahead, buttercup, don’t want you to be late,” he released her with a kiss on the head and a pat on the back.

Once she was out of earshot, Bruce commented, “You’re good with her.”

“Am I?” Tony mumbled.

“Definitely,” Bruce smiled. “You’ve become an excellent father figure for her.”

Tony’s head snapped up, alarmed. “Father figure? Brucie, you know me. I’m no father. I don’t know the first thing about raising a kid. I’d accidentally blow them up.”

“It seems like you’re doing a pretty good job to me,” Bruce replied, smiling knowingly, “She’s hasn’t been blown up, she’s getting the physical affection she needs and she’s also getting a lot of emotional support from you just being you. People need different things when they’re dealing with a difficult past. Just by being you, you’re giving her something she needs.”

“Her past must have really sucked if she needs me of all people.”

Bruce chuckled, “I guess she joined the right ship.”

 

When they arrived at the Asgardian port, Tony lost Rock, Paper, Scissors and had to go out to fetch their missing crewmates. When he left, he couldn’t help hugging Uru extra tight to dispel the tendrils of nervousness that made it into her eyes and promised that they would _love_ her. He wasn’t quite sure they’d love her immediately but they would eventually.

When Tony made it to the castle, he was directed to the throne room. Which would have been fine if the All-Daddy and queen hadn’t already been there.

“All-Daddy, Queen Frigga,” Tony bowed slightly because he had already gone on one knee for them once and that was one more than Tony ever planned to do. “Nice to see you again. You look great. Where’s my crew?”

“We are here, Man of Iron,” Thor strolled in, yelling jovially.

Behind Thor was Steve and his two guard dogs, Wilson and Barnes, and behind them… Loki? The man in question shot a glare at him as though he could see the question mark hanging over Tony’s head.

Definitely Loki. “Hey, is it just me or is there a bag-of-cats villain behind you?”

“He’s been cleared of his charges,” Steve explained, “We have reason to believe it was coercion on the part of a greater threat called Thanos.”

Tony couldn’t really say he didn’t believe that. Loki was obviously smarter than the actions of the space pirates he controlled led them to believe. He didn’t even look all that put-out when the Avengers put a stop to them. “Okay. So why is he here?”

“Man of Iron,” Frigga interjected. She smiled sweetly, “We were hoping that you would let our youngest pay his debt by boarding the Avenger and helping your crew do good deeds across the galaxy. The Captain, here, believes that you should be the one to approve the punishment since it is your ship.”

Tony knew his eyes were blown open because, hot damn, this was a disaster waiting to happen. “I think the entire crew should agree before I make this decision. I’ll go get them.”

“Man of Iron,” her voice was still gentle but had a queenly edge to it that made Tony go dead still. “Crew or not, the ship is yours, is it not? You have the final say.”

Translation: You’re not leaving until you agree.

Steve looked like he felt bad for him, as if he just realized that even Tony couldn’t say no to her.

“Well, in that case,” Tony cleared his throat, “One: I’m not going to be the one to tell Clint so figure that out among yourselves. Two: A second new crew member. Wow, we should have a party.”

“Second?” Yep, Steve did feel so bad anymore. “What do you mean ‘second’?”

“I mean, it’s my ship and I get the final say on who’s on it and who’s not,” it felt good to throw that back into his face. “Plus she’s an angel, you’ll love her.”

“What’s her specialty?”

“Specialty? Uhh,” Tony shrugged slightly, “She’s learning combat from Nat, archery from Clint, school stuff from Bruce and science stuff from me.”

“School stuff?” Barnes growled, “Stark, how old is she?”

“Uhhh, about thirteen, probably.” Tony grinned sheepishly at his scandalized crewmates.

“How delightful,” Thor boomed, “A young one to teach the ways of battle to. I look forward to meeting her, Stark.”

“Tony,” Steve sighed, “We can’t just travel around with a young girl. It’s too dangerous for her.”

“Why not? Nat’s teaching her how to kick ass and Clint’s teaching her how to shoot stuff. I’ll just give her a bunch of explosives and she’ll be the safest kid in the universe.”

Steve face palmed. “Tony.”

“No, no, I quite like this plan,” Loki commented, “Please, give the child explosives. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Okay, your input, not needed,” Tony shot him a glare that was deflected with an unfairly hot smirk. “Anyway, my ship, my decision. Let’s go. It’s Bruce’s turn to cook and I’m pretty sure he’s having Uru help him.” Tony turned around and started walking, leaving it to them to follow.

“Uru?” Loki asked, immediately intrigued, “That is her name?”

“Yep, I know, like Thor’s hammer,” Tony shrugged. “Guess her parents liked metal?”

“Perhaps,” Loki conceded, though he looked thoughtful.

“So Stark,” Wilson finally spoke up, “Where did you steal her from?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Tony said defensively. “Jarvis let her in before we took off. I didn’t even know until we left the atmosphere.”

“Jarvis let her in?” Steve looked doubtful. “Why?”

“He just loves kidnapping people and adding them to little ship family,” Tony quipped.

“Who is this Jarvis?” Loki asked, obviously irked by not knowing something.

“My AI,” Tony answered, “He pretty much runs the ship. I should have made your mom ask him if you coming was okay.” Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of daggers for sail and made an abrupt turn. He asked the sale man, “Which one of these would be best for a beginner?”

The sales man, instead of answering the question, did an entire spiel on how they were made by dwarves and the carvings meant this and that.

“This one,” a hand behind him reached out and picked up a smallish dagger made with black metal and leather weaved handle. He looked up to see Loki watching him curiously. “Are you looking to pick up daggers, Stark?”

“Oh, no, but Nat is teaching Uru to use daggers so I figured she’d want one of her own. So this one?” He asked the sales man for the cost then groaned when it was in gold. “Why does Asgard have to use gold instead of credits? They’re so much easier.”

“Here, Friend Stark,” Thor handed the man the gold for the dagger. “Do not bother paying me back. You provide food, lodging and clothing. This least I can do is pay your expenses while on Asgard.”

“Aw,” Tony would never admit it but he was actually touched by that. “You’re too kind, big guy.” When he turned around, he found himself almost bumping into Barnes. “Woah, okay, you’re a bit closer than anyone who doesn’t want in my pants has a right to be.”

Barnes gave him an indecipherable look but gave him some room. The group continued a few steps before Tony spotted a stall selling bows and arrows. “Hey, big guy, you mind buying an archery set too?”

“Not at all,” Thor smiled warmly.

“Good,” he grabbed Loki’s wrist and pulled him along, “Which one is best for a beginner?” Loki picked out a bow the size of Tony’s leg and some arrows that Tony swore he could replicate. Thor paid for it happily while Loki explained why they were good for a beginner.

 They continued. Until Tony spotted some necklaces.

“Tony, it’s nice that you want to buy her so much,” Steve said after grabbing Tony’s collar to keep him in place. “But is it really necessary? We would like to get back to the ship today.”

“Okay, okay, last stop. Scout’s honor,” Tony promised.

Steve rolled his eyes but let go.

Tony headed straight for a jewelry stall and looked at some of the chokers with gems hanging from them. They had Nordic symbols inscribed into them. He looked closer at a forest green stone with an inscription hanging from it.

“Uruz.” Loki said straight into his ear.

Tony nearly jumped, “What?”

“That one says uruz,” Loki smirked, knowing full well how creepy that was. “It means power and new beginnings. Leaving the past behind and beginning anew with the strength to overcome.”

“Oh,” He wanted Uru to have a new beginning. Hell, the second she stepped on The Avenger, she began a new life. “Good. This is good. It’ll look great on her too. Okay, Point Break,” Tony picked up the choker, “I’m getting this.”

Thor looked like he was one step away from ‘awing’ at him like he was some fluffy bunny. “Very good, Man of Iron.” Tony swore he could hear, ‘you big softy’ somewhere in there.

Tony purposely ignored both him and Loki as he walked away with the choker.

They were almost to the ship with Tony said, “Okay, I know I said that was the last stop.”

“Tony,” Steve groaned.

“I know, I know, but they’re journals. Every girl needs a journal. Damn, every guy needs a journal. Mine is called Jarvis. But seriously, just one journal.”

Steve opened his mouth to argue but Barnes put a hand on his shoulder. They conversed using a series of looks before Steve sighed and nodded a go ahead.

Tony was halfway there anyway but it was nice to pretend like he had a say in it. He looked at the set of notebooks, all have unique designs on the leather cover. There was one of a wolf grooming a baby dragon that caught his eye. Thor paid for it and clapped Tony on the back. Loki looked at it and actually smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be next week.
> 
> here's the intro for the rest of the Avengers. Like, little warning right now, there's a lot of not-so-niceness here. A LOT. They have to get through quite a few points of character development before they get to the family part and even then, assholeness abounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just a collection of assholes. There's not much more for me to say.

This time they made it back without stopping. They went straight to the communal room, where Tony dropped his gifts on the island. “Jarv, tell Uru I come with gifts. I want to get that out of the way before Clint goes ballistic.”

“They look like fantastic gifts, sir,” the AI answered.

“Damn right,” Tony grinned.

Uru bounced into the room only a minute later, stopping short when she saw all the people in the room.

“Ignore them, I have gifts,” Tony waved her forward.

She gave the others wide birth but sticking herself to Tony’s side as soon as possible. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the Asgardian gifts.

“A bow and arrow set for archery with Clint.” Uru picked up the bow as if it was made of glass and hung it around her shoulder like Clint did. “A dagger for your lessons with Natasha,” Tony’s grinned widened as she touched it tentatively, finger tracing the engravings. “A journal for anything you want to write.” Tony didn’t think she could get more reverent but she looked at each page in the journal as if it was a prayer. “And a little something for a beautiful girl.” He picked up the choker and showed it to her before wrapping it around her neck.

“I don’t,” her voice broke.

“You don’t need to do anything,” Tony kissed her forehead, “You deserve every one of these and more. Don’t think the presents will end here. We’ll have your room cluttered in no time.”

“I…” she gave up on trying to speak and threw her arms around Tony’s neck, hugging him tightly.

Tony laughed and returned the hug, “Glad you like them, cupcake. Why don’t we take these things to your room? I like the idea of avoiding the shitstorm. J, send in Clint and the crew. See you guys if Clint doesn’t decapitate you.”

He waved at his stunned audience and left with Uru.

“Wow,” Sam was the first to speak. “I didn’t know Stark could be like that.”

“Sometimes children bring out the best in people,” Thor said wisely.

 Barnes commented, “I didn’t know there was much good to bring out.”

Thor frowned at him. “If you don’t mind me saying, Friend Barnes, I feel that your perception of Stark is due more to circumstances than any understanding of him.”

“Yes, besides, you are hardly in a position to think less of someone for a lack of morals,” Loki had to add, just for the sake of being glared at. He wasn’t too proud to admit that the silent threat from the Winter Soldier didn’t thrill him to some extent.

As if he read his mind, Barnes rolled his eyes. “So we’re all going to wait here until Clint comes and tries to kill Loki?”

Sam popped the ‘p’ as he said, “Pretty much.”

 

Tony waited long enough for Clint to properly rip them a new one before herding Uru to the dining room. As he thought, everyone was sitting, even Loki. Steve was talking purely to keep the tension at a low simmer while Clint glared a hole into Loki’s head.

Uru noticed his anger and walked over to him. She murmured into his ear, “Is everything alright?”

Clint looked at her, eyes still narrowed. He grabbed her face between his hands and ordered, “Don’t become an evil space pirate that nearly kills me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good kid,” he patted her face and let go.

When she looked at Natasha, all she received was a pat on the head.

She sat down next to Bruce and whispered into his ear, “Clint _is_ a weirdo.”

Bruce snorted and laughed, “Took you this long to realize?”

She shrugged, suppressing her own giggle.

“Uru,” Steve stood, “We haven’t been introduced. I’m Steve Rogers. You can call me Steve. This is James Barnes.” James nodded at her. “And Sam Wilson.” Sam grinned and waved. “The other big blond one is Thor, prince of Asgard and next to him, his brother, Loki.”

“Who’s a lying, rotten bastard,” Clint felt the need to add.

Loki grinned deviously, “Guilty.”

“Easy there, kids,” Tony sat a plate in front of Uru and sat down on the other side of her. “First one to start a fight from here on will get dropped off at the nearest port. Looking at you, Barton.”

“It’s Loki,” Clint yelled. “His presence is enough to start a fight.”

“While I don’t disagree with you there, that does not excuse property damage.”

“My brother will behave,” Thor promised gravely. “Although I do ask that you not provoke him. His pranks are harmless but effective.”

“You mean he’s going to be his usual asshole self but at least he won’t kill us in his sleep,” Barnes summarized.

Sam shrugged, “I’d take that over ‘sleep with your eyes open because he may accidently kill you’ any day.” He looked pointedly at Barnes.

“Guys please,” Steve sighed.

Barnes ignored him. “Trust me, Wilson, it won’t be an accident.”

“Guys, come on, we have a child on board,” Tony exclaimed, “At least pretend like you’re functioning adults.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Uru chirped, “Jarvis warned me to not expect much from any of you. Except Bruce. ‘Cause he’s the only real adult on board.”

Bruce nearly choked on his food because he was laughing so hard.

Tony said irritably, “Really, Jarv?”

“I only relate facts based off of data,” the AI replied with an entirely too innocent tone.

“It’s true,” Uru added.

“Did the computer program just call us children?” Barnes asked, incredulous.

Uru’s eyes widened slightly at his dismissive way of addressing Jarvis. “He’s not just a computer program.”

The table froze slightly at the way her words, her unhappy frown was offset by Bruce's glare as he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. Barnes played with his fork, looking somewhat chided.

“Careful, Barnes,” Natasha grinned, “She’s as protective of Jarvis as Tony is.”

Barnes grumbled, “Sorry.”

“All’s forgiven, Robocop,” Tony grinned, “Just be careful when walking past any doors or hatches. Wouldn’t want that pretty face exploding in space, would we?”

“Nonsense, sir,” JARVIS actually sounded offended. “Harming passengers on this ship is completely against my programming.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just teasing, Jarv,” Tony laughed, “You’re a good boy, we know. Well, you guys enjoy this nice family dinner. I have something to work on in my lab.” He stood up to leave but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

Uru whispered anxiously, “Don’t leave.”

Tony found himself sitting right back down and getting comfortable. He asked the group conversationally, “So does anyone have any plans that doesn’t include damaging my ship or anyone on it?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets to know Uru.
> 
> Uru discovers something a bit shocking (or how she was oblivious but now there's a neon sign in front of her).

An hour later, Barnes was forced to acknowledge that his arm desperately needed recalibration. When he came down to the lab, Tony tried to hide the victorious grin. He didn’t want Barnes to need him but he sure did love getting his hands on that juicy arm.

The check-up was going as well as it could reasonably go. Tony told Barnes everything he was doing with the arm and Barnes kept his mouth shut when he didn’t have anything nice to say. Dum-E and U were off playing somewhere.

Then a mage teleported into the lab.

One second, Tony was reaching for another tool, the next, he was on the floor hoping he wasn’t having a heart attack. “Dammit, reindeer games,” Tony huffed, rising to his feet, “You do not do that to people who have heart problems. I could have died.”

“Ah, yes, the classic Midgardian frailty,” Loki waved him off, “I will be more careful.”

“You wouldn’t need to be careful if you came through the door like a normal person. In fact, Jarv, broadcast this. No one is allowed to teleport into my lab. This is a no teleport zone. Anyone violating this policy will get towed.”

Loki rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. He took at Barnes’s still open arm and hummed thoughtfully. “I’ve always wondered about that contraption you call an arm.”

Barnes quipped, “Thinking about me during those long, lonely nights?”

Loki’s smile was overly sweet as he retorted, “Much more than you would like.”

 “Hey, okay, if you want to flirt, do it outside my lab. If I’m not getting laid in here, no one is.” Tony sat back down on his stool, “But before you two get it on, I would like to finish up with my patient’s arm so if you don’t mind.” Tony pointed at the door while looking straight at Loki.

Loki huffed but conceded. “Just for the record, Stark, you are much more my type than he is.”

“Wait a second,” Barnes stood, drawing a resigned sigh from Tony. “What’s that supposed to mean? What does Stark have that I don’t?”

“Other than both arms?” Loki smirked, “Well he is far more intelligent than you and with how much he talks, I’m sure his tongue is far more dexterous.”

“Talking doesn’t mean you know how to use your tongue,” Barnes retorted. “I was in the army. I have experience.”

Tony raised his finger to at least defend the dexterity of his tongue but after thinking about it, he realized that he’d rather sit this one out.

Loki hummed, smirking, “Can you really call something that happened seventy years ago experience? How, more importantly, can it work for me? Your gag reflex seems to act up whenever I speak.”

“You are kind of pretty when you’re not spouting bullshit,” Barnes admitted. “Keep your mouth shut and I’ll keep mine open.”

 

\---- --- ---- --- --- ---- ---

Thor met Uru in the elevator going down to the lab. While she was on her way to see Tony, Thor was attempting to do damage control before Stark decided to kick them both of the ship. She smiled at him timidly then glanced away, mouth shut tight.

Thor touched her shoulder, drawing her attention so she could see him smile back. “Greetings, young friend. Are you going to visit friend Stark?”

She nodded solemnly. She opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut, visibly nervous.

Thor said gently, “Please speak freely. I will answer any question that you have to the best of my ability.”

She straightened her shoulders, nodding firmly. “You’re Thor, the prince of Asgard? And Loki, he’s the younger prince?”

Thor nodded, watching her curiously. “Yes.”

“And Tony?” she asked, “He’s Tony Stark? Iron Man? And Steve Rogers? He’s the Captain of the Avengers. The intergalactic heroes.”

Thor cracked a smile, “Well, yes, you’re correct on those accounts are well.”

She stared at Thor, eyes wide. “Am I on the Avenger?”

Thor broke down laughing. He tried to smother it, lest her frighten her, but it hardly stopped the laughter from bubbling up in him. “I’m sorry, young friend,” Thor gathered himself, an unstoppable smile lighting up his face, “Friend Stark has been remiss when it comes to explanations, hasn’t he?”

“Well, yeah,” Uru admitted shyly, “But I haven’t really asked any questions. I was just happy to hang around, I guess.”

“And we are happy to have you,” Thor assured her.

The elevator doors opened to Tony’s lab. Tony, Loki and Barnes seemed to have come to an abrupt stop to a rather strange conversation going by the tension in the air. Thor noticed Uru inch towards him out of the corner of his eye. He put a hand on her shoulder and urged her forward. “Loki, it seems like our young friend wants to spend time with Stark. Perhaps you can finish your conversation with him another time?”

Loki sighed, giving in easily as he did whenever there are children involved. That is something Thor doubted would ever change about his brother. “I suppose it is about time for me to go mock Barton.”

“Give him my greetings,” Thor replied. Loki teleported out the room, leaving him with Stark, Barnes and a very tense Uru.

“You’re just in time,” Stark told Uru cheerfully. “I’m taking a look at Barnes’ shiny metal arm. You don’t mind Uru taking a look, do you, Barnes?”

Barnes glared at Stark for a minute and heaved a loud sigh but nodded, “Sure, I don’t mind being put on display for a kid.”

“Great,” Stark’s hand twitched down on something in Barnes’ open arm that made him jolt and shoot a dark look at Stark. “Come on over, Uru. Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite.”

She hesitated, “I can just go.”

“No, come on in, kid,” Barnes waved her over with his flesh arm. “I’m just being an asshole. Besides, Thor looks like he’ll kill me the second you leave the room. We don’t need two homicidal Asgardians on the ship.”

Her eyes snapped up to Thor, catching the lingering traces of his glower before he turned and smiled at her. “I will see you at dinner, young friend?”

Her smile was slow, extending from her lips to her eyes as she looked up at Thor. “See you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, these chapters feel so short. I like to try to keep the lengths of my chapters pretty even but that's def not gonna happen. Longer chapters to come. As well as shorter chapters. All in all, it's impossible to predict.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo thoughts? Please comment, kudo, maybe even hang out on [ tumblr ](http://ace-diaries.tumblr.com/) if you're having an existential crisis and just want senseless stuff with no rhyme or reason.


End file.
